opkhds_project_extfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ/Rules to Post
__TOC__ Rules to Post You are expected to follow the Rules to Post, or your post(s) WILL be deleted. Also, if you repost the deleted one, I will NOT hesitate to strip you of your privilages-hoping you've learned to follow rules after one week of forced inactivity. ' 'Images THIS PART OF THE WIKIA IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Main Rules Not Allowed. My preferences; they are optional. How to submit your art. You MUST do this. Specific Purposes. : The images must be made from you in an image-making program such as GIMP; not from a site. If the site is HeroMachine, then that is alright. Just pay attention to tracing the details. : I would prefer you to save character creations-such as tops, bottoms, accessories, expressions, bangs, back hair, pigtails, etc-saved as .PSD-you can save that from photoshop-or .XCF-you can save that from gimp-in different 'layers'. This is optional. I can trace it into layers, but you MUST draw the different items separately. : Suggest as a favorite. I will then decline it; and manually add it to the appropriate folder(s). : If your referencing off of background and/or character designs; I suggest you don't heavily reference off of them, unless it is your image. You will be the one responsible for the copyright complaints; Not Me. : I would very much love you and not credit another person for your work if you become a contributor. : For the Helper's Bundle event writing, click the folder titled 'Required!' and download the program in order to be able to write the events. : You are NOT allowed to use a base that is specific for the group for your own purposes. You are allowed, however, to use it to contribute to the group. C: : You must join the group first before submitting background, other art, and/or character art and music-writing the keyword(s) of your specialty, and let me know of your RL happenings; so I don't push too many things onto you. : Your music tracks can be inspired by the original, but not too heavily, and they must be your own creations. : As the guys' biologies are updated/crafted into new ones, please read them before writing the event(s) for the guys. : You must contact me with a rough guess for your time away before going into Vaycay Mode. I will add rules as needed. Feel free to ask questions. FAQ :Your curious about how far along we are? Script: (Demo+Entire Game) Demo+Tour of the School(No matter what you choose it will give you Kiari): 89% Entire Game: 9% Sprites: 19% (SOME 'Item Sprites' are done, but not yet implemented.) Backgrounds: 42% CG art: 0% Music/sound effects: 0% Character Art: 40% Menus: 9% (The Main Menu is finished, but is not yet implemented.) Fighting/Leveling System: 0% Currency/Inventory/Stats: 0% Stats: 0% Dress Up(The clothes you pick will be permenent unless you decide to change): 2% (Very few clothing was sketched) This project will be ongoing for God knows how long.. So, think of the upcoming demo as reassurance that we will, indeed-'' ''although at our own paces ''-finish the game as soon as we can. '' Category:FAQ Category:Rules